broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Nightwing
:"I have no bigger purpose than to be that hoof that helps to lift my friends up, and keep them going. I'll be that pony beside you who you can count on, quick to cry with you, laugh with you, and join you in your struggles." :- Nightwing - Nightwing is an adventurer, medic/healer, and Dreamwalker living in the mountains of northern Equestria. Biography Nightwing was born and grew up in the Coltorado mountains of northern Equestria with his parents and three brothers. As years passed he learned all about the mountains he lived in, and trained himself in mountain and winter survival, as well as first aid. As Nightwing grew up so did his adventurous spirit, and when he was old enough, he used the skills he had learned to become an adventurer. Nightwing traveled on his first real adventures with ponies who would soon become his best friends. He continued to found thrill in all kinds of adventure, including wilderness expedition and, later, inter-dimensional and portal travel. Dreamwalker Identity As a young stallion, Nightwing discovered, like many of his ancestors, that he was a Dreamwalker; a member of a small group Luna had founded before her banishment to assist her with coming into her troubled subjects' dreams. Etherwing, one of Nightwing's ancestors, was part of a small group of orphans that Luna found time to adopt and raise in the early years of her reign with Celestia. Luna became known for coming into the dreams of the more troubled of Equestria's citizens, but was, due to the large number of those she wished to help, unable to visit them all. Unable to bear seeing despairing, depressed ponies in the night who she couldn't help, Luna chose to do something nopony had ever thought possible before: she bestowed some of her alicorn magic on each of the foals she raised, giving each of them the power to dreamwalk. As the foals grew up, Luna taught them the signs of a despairing pony, and how to come into his or her dreams to give help, as she did. However, afraid of what Celestia's reaction might be, Luna kept the fact that she had imbued power in the orphans a secret from her sister. All the members of Luna's group, which she dubbed her "Dreamwalkers", grew to mare or stallionhood. With their help, Luna was able to turn many more despairing lives around. Even after the tragedy that forced Princess Celestia to banish her own sister to the moon, Luna's group continued their work in secret, their existence a mystery even to those they visited. The dreamwalking power Luna had given to the original group passed on through their family generations, and as the number of their descendants grew, so did the number of Dreamwalkers. As one of Etherwing's descendants, Nightwing has inherited Luna's power. Though he was initially confused and reluctant when he learned of the group's existence and the fact that he was one of them, he accepted the responsibility of being a Dreamwalker, and like his ancestors he now (secretly) uses his power at night to come into the dreams of desperate ponies in need of encouragement and advice. Description and character Nightwing is a pegasus with brown eyes and a spiky dark blue mane. His dark gray body is streaked with midnight blue. His cutie mark is a red medic's cross, surrounded by four shadowy curved streaks. He is a friendly and laid-back pony, and is able to keep his cool even when things get stressful. Despite his relaxed nature, Nightwing will not hesitate to react quickly should any harm come to his friends. Abilities Survival Nightwing is a skilled survivor in many environments. Having taught himself these skills as he grew up, Nightwing has much experience in living in hostile wilderness, and he can live off the land if need be. Fighting A skill Nightwing has honed greatly but prefers not to have to use. Nightwing can wield several different types of weapons proficiently; however, his signature weapons are his wing blades and his riot shield. Emergency medicine A skill Nightwing often employs on his adventures whenever a fellow traveler or warrior is injured. Music Nightwing enjoys playing different musical instruments as a hobby. Dreamwalking Luna was known before her banishment (and later, after her return) for this skill, using it to bring hope to lost or frightened ponies. As a descendant of one of Luna's first Dreamwalkers, Nightwing has inherited the ability and uses it for the same purpose. Possessions Nycto A night phoenix, and Nightwing's loyal, near-constant companion. On one of his early adventures (specifically, a hoof-hike on Canterlot Mountain), Nightwing saw the weak bird injured by his hooves. He gently took the bird and cared for it until it was healthy and able to fly again. Nightwing then attempted to set the dark blue phoenix free; however, it would not leave him, so he allowed it to stay by his side, as a companion rather than a pet. Nycto has several skills involving his blue flame that he has learned to use at Nightwing's command. He can throw blue "flares" into the sky; these can serve as distress signals or nighttime light. As a phoenix, Nycto can also light himself on fire without hurting himself; again, to serve as a light source at night or in caves, or as a method of attack or defense against hostile creatures. As an interesting skill, Nycto also knows how to cook food for Nightwing and his fellow adventurers by balancing a pan atop his head and lighting his crest feathers. Unbeknownst to Nightwing, Nycto (being an immortal phoenix) was once a companion of his ancestor, Etherwing. Like his descendant would do again hundreds of years later, Etherwing once found the phoenix hurt and cold on the ground as he traveled, and nursed it back to health. The phoenix gained a strong bond with Etherwing, and remained his companion to the end of his life. Sugarlips Nightwing's beloved blue winter cloak. Medic Pack As a medic/healer, Nightwing carries a saddlepack of medical supplies should he ever need to tend to his fellow adventurers. Riot Shield Nightwing owns a light but very strong riot shield that he sometimes carries on his adventures. When asked where he obtained his shield (which also has his name spray-art stylized on the front), he typically responds with a simple "I found it". Wing Blades After his group had a dangerous encounter with a large scaly beast during Nightwing's earliest adventures, it became clear to him that he needed a weapon for self-defense during his travels. Taking his wings as inspiration for his idea, Nightwing forged several sets of feather-shaped knives the same size as his own feathers. Nightwing's knives are exceptionally strong, yet very light, and Nightwing also added a matte dark gray coat to the metal, preventing glare from them and allowing them to blend perfectly with his wing feathers. Nightwing carries his wing knives around by sliding them carefully between the feathers in his wing. To use them, he flares his wings out, splays his feathers, and flicks his wing forcefully toward his target to throw the blades. Nightwing uses his blades as self-defense weapons against hostile monsters, as distractions, and for cutting vegetables for salads. Relationships 'Etherwing' Nightwing's ancestor. He lived almost one thousand years before Nightwing's birth. Etherwing was an orphan and one of the dozen original Dreamwalkers, upon whom Princess Luna bestowed her dreamwalking power before her banishment to the moon. Etherwing was also the original owner of Nycto, a night phoenix and Nightwing's companion. Creeperman Blue Shuffle Fluffy Flare Quotes :"This is freedom! This is living!" :— Nightwing on an adventure :"Please don't be frightened, I am a friend. I assure you that I mean no harm; in fact, it is my duty to protect you from it. Will you trust me to do my duty? " :— Nightwing, to ponies whose dreams he is visiting :"There came a time in my life when I realized that when I wanted something with all my heart, it made that goal all the more possible for me to achieve. " :"I will follow my friends to Tartarus and back, because they would do the same for me." :"Sometimes we just need to spend less time looking at the thorns and see the rose instead." :"WHOO!!! Are we having fun yet!? " :"Today will be tough. Tomorrow will be tougher. But I keep at it, because there will be a day when it will all be worth it." :"Speak softly, and carry a riot shield." :"Lead on." :— Nightwing to Creeperman, his CM Force commander. Category:Male Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:WIP